


Blueberry Makes a Discord Group

by Causemufins, sparklesMc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Fresh Sans - Freeform, M/M, Science Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Suicide mention, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), self-harm mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesMc/pseuds/sparklesMc
Summary: Blue decides to make a discord group so he can chat with all of his alts. Honey likes it since it's not hurting their phone bill. Cross dimensional texting is expensive.





	1. BIG MOOD

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance:  
> Underswap Sans: Blue, Blueberry, Starsans1  
> Undertale Sans: Classic, Punmaster  
> Underswap Papyrus: Honey  
> Underfell Sans: Red, EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance  
> Science Sans: Sci, Thescienceguy  
> Underfell Papyrus: Edge  
> Undertale Papyrus: Tale, GREATPAPYRUS  
> Swapfell Sans: Razz, Razzberry, BlueButBetter

**WELCOME TO YOUR SERVER, STARSANS1**

 

Welcome,  **Punmaster** . We hope you brought pizza.

Ermagherd.  **Honey** is here.

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** just joined... or did they?

**Thescienceguy** just slid into the server.

**Edge** just joined. Everyone, look busy! 

A wild  **GREATPAPYRUS** appeared.

Big  **BlueButBetter** showed up!

 

**Starsans1** : Yay!!!! Everyone's Here!!!!!!!!

 

**Punmaster** : what is this? 

 

**Starsans1** : My New Discord Group For Us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Edge** : I fail to understand why we need this

 

**Starsans1** : Because!!! Friendship!!!!

 

**Thescienceguy** : oh no

 

**Thescienceguy** : not again

 

**Starsans1** : Yes Again!!!!!

 

**Starsans1** : Besides!!! This Is The Best Way To Communicate With Each Other!!!!

 

**BlueButBetter** : We have phones.

 

**Starsans1** : But!!! This Is Better!!!!!!

 

**Honey** : believe me it is.

 

**Punmaster** : phone bills?

 

**Honey** : phone bills.

 

**Honey** : by the way, I can't believe your brother hasn't said anything

 

**Punmaster** : I made him join, he's out rn

 

**Honey** : mood

 

**Starsans1** : So!!! How Is Everyone?!!!!!!

 

**Punmaster** : eh

 

**Honey** : also mood

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : mood

 

**Thescienceguy** : mood

 

**Starsans1** : [ https://tenor.com/view/virtual-hug-gif-3681582](https://tenor.com/view/virtual-hug-gif-3681582)

 

**Edge** : Sans get off your f*cking phone and work

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : 🖕

 

**Punmaster** : mood

 

**Honey** : mood

 

**Thescienceguy** : mood

 

**BlueButBetter** : Are you all seriously going to keep doing that?

 

**Punmaster** :  [ https://tenor.com/view/mood-candy-yas-werk-mitah-gif-11060322 ](https://tenor.com/view/mood-candy-yas-werk-mitah-gif-11060322)

 

**BlueButBetter** : I hate you so f*cking much.

 

**Starsans1** : ❤️

 

**BlueButBetter** : Don't you "❤️" me

 

**Starsans1** : ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

**BlueButBetter** : Why did I even join this group

 

**Starsans1** : So I'd stop spamming you about joining it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**BlueButBetter** : I hate you.

 

**Starsans1** : ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

**Starsans1** : No!!!! Hate!!!! Only!!!!!! Love!!!! Friendship!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Starsans1** : Or!!!! I Invite My Frenchmen!!!!!

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

**Thatscienceguy** : 🏳️

 

**Honey** : rip

 

**Punmaster** : mood

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : mood

 

 


	2. 90's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue invites someone new
> 
> 90sMess: Fresh

**GREATPAPYRUS** : WOWIE! THIS IS AMAZING

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : HELLO EVERYONE

 

 **Starsans1** : Hi!!!!!!

 

 **Punmaster** : how was training?

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : IT WENT WELL

 

 **Edge** : Must you write everything in capital letters?

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : IT JUST FEELS RIGHT!

 

 **BlueButBetter** : It is annoying.

 

 **Pumaster** : I'm sorry you guys want to say that to my face?

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Sure, get your ass over here.

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : PLEASE DON'T FIGHT YOU TWO!

 

 **Starsans1** : ^^^ No Fighting!!

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Make me, Blue.

 

Cheers, love! **90sMess** 's here!

 

 **Thescienceguy** : nO!

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : F*CK

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : RAZZ THIS IS YOUR FAULT

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Sucks to be you.

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Razz you don't understand

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Do you have Blue constantly harassing you? No. You don't. Bite me.

 

 **Punmaster** : wait did you give the new guy the admin role?

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : BLUE WHY

 

 **Starsans1** : Well! If You Don't Want To Be Friends....

 

 **Starsans1** : I'll make you.

 

 **Edge** : And now Sans and his boyfriend are offline.

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : HELLO NEW PERSON!

 

 **90sMess** : <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/539187868854255644/540309029868666901/image0.gif>

 

 **90sMess** : Wazzup mah rad pals???

 

 **Starsans1** : Hi Fresh!!!

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU FRESH

 

 **90sMess** : Do ya need me to check up on a certain couple who's been sinning, brah?

 

 **Starsans1** : No!! Razz And Classic Were Fighting!!!

 

 **90sMess** : eyyyy I gotchu covered mah fresh pal

 

 **90'sMess** : <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/539187868854255644/540319416198627329/image0.gif>

 

 **Starsans1** : Thanks!!

 

 **BlueButBetter** : He just showed up in my house! How the funk.

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Why can’t I type funk

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Funk

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Funk

 

 **BlueButBetter** : Ffjwkkfnsjqkna

 

 **Edge** : F*ck

 

 **Edge** : I can swear just fine.

 

 **Punmaster** : lol hes ded

 

 **Punmaster** : oh funk now he’s here

 

 **Punmaster** : now I can’t cuss

 

 **Punmaster** : kenfiaiwnehdisbqh

 

 **90sMess** : I took their phones

 

 **Honey** : I have a feeling Edge is laughing now

 

 **Starsans1** : Thanks Fresh!!

 

 **90sMess** : Anything for mah rad pal. You're all dat and a bag of chips ❤️

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : MAYBE WITHOUT HIS PHONE MY BROTHER WILL FOCUS MORE ON HIS WORK!

 

 **Honey** : lol unlikely

 

 **Starsans1** : 20G He Has Spares!!

 

 **Edge** : No one here is dumb enough to take you up on that Blueberry.

 

 **Punmaster** : take that i got more

 

 **Punmaster** : o wait you already knew

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : SANS! GET OFF YOUR PHONE!


	3. The new guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't anger fresh
> 
> Flamingskeleton: Sans aka Comic (a variation of undertale sans)

**Punmaster** : so, razz still doesn't have his phone?

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : I THINK HE HAS LEARNED HIS LESSON BY NOW, WHATEVER THAT LESSON MAY BE.

 

**Honey** : I dunno, I kinda like not hearing from him

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : I don't think he learns

 

**Starsans1** : Hey! Razz Is Really Nice Once You Get To Know Him!!!!!

 

**Honey** : maybe to you

 

**Punmaster** : yeah, he's kinda an a-hole to everyone else.

 

**Starsans1** : He's Only As Much Of A Butt As The Rest Of You

 

**Thescienceguy** : I've seen him be an ass to Blue too

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : I'M SURE WITH THE RIGHT MOTIVATION, HE CAN BE NICER

 

**Starsans1** : See!!! Tale Gets It!!!!!

 

**Thescienceguy** : you know... I'm pretty sure Blue's overly fond of Razz.

 

**Honey** : shut up. i don't want to think about that

 

**Edge** : He does display some of the same behaviours my Sans and "Sci" have.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : lmfao blueberry went offline

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : OH! RAZZ IS BACK ONLINE! HE MUST HAVE RECOVERED HIS PHONE!

 

**Punmaster** : nope, now he's gone too

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : wtf fresh is here

 

**Thescienceguy** : oh stars

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : HELLO AGAIN

 

**90sMess** : I heard some talk about sinning? Do we need to have a health class?

 

**Punmaster** : no thank you

 

**90sMess** : We don't need any more wack selfcest sinning, now do we?

 

**Punmaster** : shut up or i will fight you.

 

**90sMess** : Brah, fighting is unfresh

 

**Punmaster** : well if it'll get you to shut up around my bro

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : SANS! MAY I REMIND YOU I AM ALSO AN ADULT!

 

**90sMess** : yo, you don't want to be unfresh

 

**Punmaster** : ya want me to find you and show you 'unfresh'

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : Classic getting dark

 

**90sMess** : I can make ya fresh as can be

 

**Thescienceman** : rip classic

 

**Punmaster** : wait wut?

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : omfg I can't breathe this is hilarious you're so screwed

 

**Thescienceguy** : I can't believe autocorrect actually caught all that

 

**90sMess** : hey so i found someone's phone

 

**90sMess** : in my hand

 

**90sMess** : and i'm also lost

 

**90sMess** : what do i do

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : omfg Fresh fucking possessed Classic

 

**Thescienceguy** : Look around for anyone that looks friendly

 

**90sMess** : I'm so confused how did I get here and why is there a random phone in my hand

 

**Thescienceguy** : apparently you're now the protagonist of a mobile dating game

 

**90sMess** : but I'm already married?

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : REALLY?

 

**90sMess** : yea I have a _hot_ husband

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : fucking fire puns. Respect and I hate you.

 

**Starsans1** : Oh Hi!!!

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : oh f*ck it's you

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : WAIT, WHERE IS FRESH IF SOMEONE NEW HAS FRESH'S PHONE?

 

**Thescienceguy** : um

 

**Thescienceguy** : I don't know how to tell you this

 

**Punmaster** : I'm right here brotato chip ❤️

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : DID YOU STEAL MY BROTHER'S PHONE?

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : THAT IS NOT VERY NICE

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : how the f*ck are you the same person as the boss?

 

**Thescienceguy** : Tale, he's possessing your brother

 

**90sMess** : I'm kinda concerned now

 

**GREATPAPYRUS** : OH, THAT IS... EXCUSE ME

 

**Thescienceguy** : he's offline

 

**Thescienceguy** : rip Fresh

 

**Starsans1** : Oh You Underestimate My Friendchmen!!!!

 

**Starsans1** : But Also!!!!!!!

 

**Flamingskeleton** : also what?

 

**Flamingskeleton** : oh cool

 

**Flamingskeleton** : name change.

 

**Thescienceguy** : I'm pretty sure Fresh just takes random phones anyways

 

**Flamingskeleton** : so i still have no idea where i am

 

**Honey** : press f to pay respects

 

**Thescienceguy** : F

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : f

 

**Starsans1** : Rude!!!!!

 

**Starsans1** : But F!

 

**Flamingskeleton** : f

 

**Honey** : lmao

 

**Starsans1** : I'll See If I Can Get Someone To Take You Home

 

**Flamingskeleton** : thanks?

 

**Honey** : but i guess you can chat with us until then if you want

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I literally have nothing else to do except make myself more lost

 

**Honey** : fair

 

**Thescienceguy** : Honey, you were really quiet for a while.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : he was probably trying not the think about berries

 

**Thescienceguy** : that can be interpreted several very different ways

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I don't know if I wanna ask or not

 

**Edge** : It is likely the server owner Starsans1 aka Blueberry may have feelings for BlueButBetter aka Razz, which is short for Raspberry.

 

**Honey** : hey can we maybe not talk about that

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/539187868854255644/541085273572769792/image0.gif>

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicaRomance** : the little fucker went offline!

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : and just likely? He goes out of his way to harass Razz!

 

**Honey** : I hate you all

 

**Flamingskeleton** : um okay?

 

**Flamingskeleton** : oh cool a way back home.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : um, bye guys i guess


	4. Science discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newcomer tries to learn more about his new buddies

**Flamingskeleton** : so... i decided to come back

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : mainly cause i was bored

 

 **Starsans1** : Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Honey** : boredom is a mood

 

 **Honey** : and this will help with phone bills lol

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : I don't pay the phone bills

 

 **Honey** : lucky you

 

 **Starsans1** : I Have A Job!!!!!

 

 **Thescienceguy** : not one that gets you money

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : yeah grillby pays all the bills for us

 

 **Honey** : again. lucky you

 

 **Thescienceguy** : what do you even do Honey?

 

 **Honey** : um

 

 **Honey** : work stuff

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Blue what does your brother do

 

 **Starsans1** : Something

 

 **Thescienceguy** : what is that something????

 

 **Starsans1** : Work Stuff!!

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : I regret my life choices

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : why? just deciding to stay? because it's your own fault for willingly coming back.

 

 **Starsans1** : Red!!! That's Mean!!!!!

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : what are ya gonna do? Put me in time out? Tell on me?

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : f*ck I should t have said that

 

 **Honey** : oof he got kicked.

 

 **Thescienceguy** : if no one hears from him in an hour, I'll be actually concerned

**Flamingskeleton** : what have I gotten into?

 

 **Honey** : a mess

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : I mean

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : I was already a mess

 

 **Thescienceguy** : aren't we all?

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : true

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Blue, can you at least tell me if I'll ever see Red again?

 

 **Starsans1** : Maybe!!

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : IT HAS BEEN MULTIPLE HOURS SINCE I HAVE SEEN MY BROTHER

 

 **GREATPAPYRUS** : I AM GETTING CONCERNED

 

 **Starsans1** : He'll Bring Him Back!!

 

 **Thescienceguy** : eventually

 

 **Thescienceguy** : or he'll just drop him somewhere random for fun

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : apparently i went missing for a whole month.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : because of that, i'm sorta on house arrest

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : not like i was going anywhere tho

 

 **Honey** : rip

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : hey, at least i can be lazy without people getting upset

 

 **Starsans1** : Of Course

 

 **Thescienceguy** : now Blue is going to try and break your laziness

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : not gonna happen

 

 **Honey** : good luck

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : why do I need luck??

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : lets just say hes persistant

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Red!!

 

 **Thescienceguy** : you're alive!!!

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : i found the link again

 

 **Starsans1** : No!!! You're Still In Time Out!!!!!!

 

 **Honey** : aaaaand he's gone again

 

 **Honey** : oh wait

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : f*ck you blue!

 

 **Honey** : lol

 

 **Thescienceguy** : lol

 

 **Starsans1** : Time Out!!!!!

 

 **Honey** : and he's gone

 

 **Honey** : he's back

 

 **Honey** : he's gone

 

 **Honey** : back

 

 **Honey** : gone

 

 **Thescienceguy** : this is actually really funny

 

 **Starsans1** : I'm Making It So He Can't Use The Link Anymore!!!! He Can Come Back When I Send A New One!!!!!!!!

 

 **Honey** : hey look, he's somehow back

 

 **Starsans1** : What?!!!!!!

 

 **Starsans1** : Sci!!!!!!! Did You Give Him A New Link?!!!!!!!

 

 **Thescienceguy** : no comment

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : lol

 

 **Honey** : lol

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : so what are you guys like?

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Sciencey

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : murdery

 

 **Honey** : Sci likes Red, Red likes Sci. That's all you need to know about them

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : okay?

 

 **Honey** : they're like one super gay unit of evil plans

 

 **Starsans1** : ^^^ True!!!

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : what about the rest of you?

 

 **Thescienceguy** : don't let Blue's friendly mask fool you.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : ooooookay?

 

 **Starsans1** : I Actually Am Nice!!

 

 **Honey** : he is nice

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : yeah most of the time, but not all the time.

 

 **Starsans1** : Shush!!! I Am The Nicest!!!!

 

 **Thescienceguy** : you traumatized Red and I!

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : who said anything bout him traumatizing me?

 

 **Starsans1** : I Did Not!

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : literally you mentioning friendship when you made this group freaked him out Blue.

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : that shouldn't f*cking happen

 

 **Starsans1** : I Meant I Didn't Traumatized You.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : uh, sounds like you did

 

 **Starsans** 1: No He's Fine!! He's Just No Longer Treating Me Like A Child When I'm Actually Much Older Than Him!!!

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : okay then i guess?

 

 **Honey** : don't ask

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : got it

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : so... science related question

 

 **Thescienceguy** : What is it?

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : alternate universes?

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Yeah, you're talking to people from five different universes.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : yeah how does this chat thing even work with that?

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Ink said it was something about how inter dimensional travel affects the operation of phones and how the creators of the multiverse endorse inter dimensional interactions.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : I understood enough of that.

 

 **Thescienceguy** : I wish Ink wouldn't get distracted so easily, so I could actually learn more from his knowledge as someone connected directly to the multiverse.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : well, you probably know more than most people at least

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Of course, I've been learning all I've could since I first met people from other universes. I've been doing my best to help those who need it too.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : sounds cool

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Like with the Fellverse universes, like where Red, Edge, and Razz are from, monsters often have problems with high LV. So I've been working on finding something that could help counter the side effects.

 

 **Thescienceguy** : And there's a universe called Underdecay where with each death and reset, everyone's soul is slowly decaying. So I've been looking for something to help them too

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : sounds cool

 

 **Thescienceguy** : then there's a universe called Underlust where they all were injected with something causing a permanent heat state. I've been looking for a solution to counteract the injections too.

 

 **Thescienceguy** : I have access to a lab and I like learning, so I'll do what I can to help.

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : cool. I didn't really get to go to school

 

 **Thescienceguy** : would you mind if I ask why?

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : lived on the streets for a while when i was a kid.

 

 **Thescienceguy** : I'm sorry to hear that

 

 **Flamingskeleton** : eh, i had a sucky life in general for a while.

 

 **EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : suuuure ya did

 

 **Thescienceguy** : Red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, quickly going to say that Flamingskeleton, aka Sans aka Comic is from a personal au that Sparklesmc made called angsttale. I'm letting you the readers know because we sort of got angsty in the next planned chapter, so this is a warning.


	5. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red says some things that make Comic upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has mentions and implies suicide, suicidal thoughts and self harm. Skip if these may not agree with you mentally. There will be a description in the end notes giving a summary. What the characters do in this chapter we do not condone.
> 
> Muffins: Hi, I'm the one who thought of the main idea for this chapter. The characters go to extremes and you should not do the same. I wrote this chapter with help from SparklesMC to sort of help me. In the past I have had suicidal thoughts and have done some self harm. If any of you have felt like this, please reach out to someone in any way you can. There are phone lines for if you feel suicidal and if you don't feel like talking, there are texting ones as well. in fact, if you need someone, the comments are open for you.

**Flamingskeleton** : eh, i had a sucky life in general for a while.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : suuuure ya did

 

**Thescienceguy** : Red…

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomanc** e: didja have someone literally control you? Have every f*cking person you meet wish you dead? Get you and your brother's asses beat cause you're too f*cking weak?

 

**Thescienceguy** : Red, don't...

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : You guys don't f*cking get it

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : Ya don't know "sh*tty life" till you've lived in Underfell

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : I come online to this sh*t, and y'all wonder why Razz hardly ever meets up with you people

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : After meeting Slim, I don't wanna know what the hell went down in Swapfell

 

**Flamingskeleton** : 1000G

 

**Flamingskeleton** : no, i'll be nice. 500G

 

**Thescienceguy** : ?

 

**Flamingskeleton** : Red now owes that much.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : f*ck you, I ain't paying you sh*t

 

**Flamingskeleton** : would you rather i press charges?

 

**Flamingskeleton** : in fact. _@Edge_

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : ha, the boss'll back me up on this one. Y'all don't know sh*t

 

**Flamingskeleton** : Sci, when pertaining to activities done in other universes, are people liable for their actions within such universes?

 

**Flamingskeleton** : such as when one person when visiting another country should abide by their laws and regulations?

 

**Thescienceguy** : well... there's no true multiversal law set thus far. But it's a generally followed courtesy to do that.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : I'm in my universe, the boss is the law bitches

 

**Flamingskeleton** : alright, _@Edge_ do you have the same courtesy that Sci speaks of?

 

**Edge** : F*ck you, that's what I have to say. You shall not press charges against my brother simply stating facts.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : ha, told ya

 

**Edge** : Though you have been a piece of sh*t about it Sans

 

**Flamingskeleton** : of course not. i am pressing charges to attempted assisted murder.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : I've killed plenty of people, that ain't against the law

 

**Edge** : Murder isn't illegal here.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : which is why I questioned Sci about when relating to the domain of others.

 

**Thescienceguy** : I have seen Red almost get arrested for attempted murder while in another universe, but he is technically beyond the reaches of your laws inside his universe.

 

**Thescienceguy** : also, what do you mean?

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I came home to find my husband trying to end his life.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : that ain't my problem dipsh*t

 

**Flamingskeleton** : it is since you helped directly cause this.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : if he can't handle reality, that ain't my problem. People who can't handle staying alive are easy targets for some EXP.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : excuse me. what is your LV again?

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : 12, cause the boss doesn't let anyone get near me

 

**Edge** : That's for a reason weakling.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : 14, and i don't have someone constantly protecting me.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : now imagine what that would be like were I from your own universe.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : because that's from me trying not to kill people.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : but here you are, assuming that no one could possibly have anything worse than you.

 

**Edge** : I'm at 17. Calm your tits and stop threatening my Sans before I go over there and kick your ass myself.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : other people aren't you.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was deciding to comply.

 

**Edge** : Some people don't have a f*cking choice. You don't even know what kind of sh*t goes down here. It's stuff even sick ass people find sick.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : Alright, yes. Red, hypothetical. Your brother dies. right in front of you. you cannot bring him back. wait, nevermind. no one cares about that.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : you would likely act like it never happened

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : because if I did, I'd get myself killed for being an idiot and showing weakness

 

**Flamingskeleton** : one moment please

 

**Edge** : No one gets a moment in our world.

  
  
  


This is the beginning of your direct message history with **Thescienceguy**

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I am correct in believing you and Red are in a relationship?

 

**Thescienceguy** : Yes, and I swear, he's not normally this much of an ass. He just got set off.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : my husband was also set off. Red managed to hit one of his triggers. to put it simply while retaining his privacy, his father did some unfavorable things and a friend of his passed away in front of him. he was previously forced into believing he didn't matter, and Red saying such made him start harming himself to levels that could have killed him. where we are from, that ends up with fines or at least three months in jail. I came home to find my husband nearly dead, so you can understand my anger.

 

**Thescienceguy** : I do understand, and I am very sorry about all of this. The thing is, you've been talking to two people raised in a world where monsters are killing each other frequently. You're not going to be able to change their minds, especially when they're upset.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : at this point, just him saying sorry would be okay because it looks like my husband is going to live. however, let me truthfully say that if he had not, I would have found a way to Red's universe and attempt to kill him in return.

 

**Thescienceguy** : Good luck getting either of them to apologize. I'm not even sure if they know how.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : then... could you possibly... 'act' with me for revenge instead?

 

**Thescienceguy** : depends on what you have in mind

 

**Flamingskeleton** : hmm... i had one idea, but likely he wouldn't believe it or it would be too cruel.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : oh, are you currently nearby him?

 

**Thescienceguy** : no, I generally avoid going to the more dangerous universes. Normally he comes here, or we meet up elsewhere.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I say we pretend you paid for him and I can act saying I can use it for a memorial service or something for him. we can only do the first part if the second is too far of course.

 

**Thescienceguy** : he won't bite for the second part. He's desensitized to death

 

**Flamingskeleton** : more, I'm hoping that will catch the attention of the server owner as he seems to have a stronger pull on him.

 

**Thescienceguy** : Oh that would be Blueberry, and it's more of my theory that Blue could easily kill us all if he wanted to scares Red a little bit.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : so may we try?

 

**Thescienceguy** : sure

  
  
  
  
  


Friendship chat **#general**

 

**Flamingskeleton** : alright, you no longer need to pay. _@Thescienceguy_ paid for you.

 

**EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance** : Sci you didn't need to do that

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I got him to only pay the 500G, he actually tried to pay me more when he learned what i was going to use it for.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : on a related note, since my former husband won't need this account anymore, does anyone have any clue how to leave the server? maybe _@Starsans1_ since you made the server?

 

**Starsans1** : WHAT THE HECK RED?!

 

**Honey** : rip

 

**Flamingskeleton** : and thank you for your help Sci.

 

**Thescienceguy** : of course, I'm sorry about all this

 

**Flamingskeleton** : Well, I do slightly know what Red's life is like since I'm so desensitized to death.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : anyway, Blue, what do I do?

 

**Honey** : he's not online, he's hunting Red down

 

**Flamingskeleton** : what's likely going to happen to him?

 

**Honey** : tbh, wouldn't be surprised if my brother tortures him.

 

**Thescienceguy** : oh stars, I remember when we actually thought Blue was a pure bean

 

**Flamingskeleton** : that seems a bit extreme, but also, i doubt anything else would get through to him.

 

**Honey** : Red's a tough cookie on the outside, but he's actually kinda a softie

 

**Honey** : he's just as scared of death as any sane person

 

**Honey** : he's just been hardened

 

**Flamingskeleton** : I'm hoping neither of them come back online until they're done, but my husband did actually survive. I talked with Sci and he said he was fine with me enacting a sort of revenge. He still came close though and I likely won't be letting him on here for at least a day for his own safety.

 

**Honey:**  yeah that makes sense. My brother will smack some sense into Red, he'll be a bit more careful after this

 

**Flamingskeleton** : thank you for being understanding.

 

**Thescienceguy** : honestly, Honey isn't much better when it comes down to it. I've seen him say horrible things before

 

**Honey** : shut up Sci

 

**Flamingskeleton** : well at least right now he is being understanding.

 

**Thescienceguy** : probably because he knows Blue reads everything and it's not about someone Honey isn't unfairly hateful towards

 

**Honey** : I'm not gonna talk about this

 

**Starsans1** : Let's Hope We Don't Need To!!!!

 

**Starsans1** : Also, I Dealt With Red!!!!

 

**Thescienceguy** : is he alive?

 

**Starsans1** : Yes.

 

**Flamingskeleton** : That... somehow made me shiver slightly.

 

**Thescienceguy** : Blueberry is unnerving, especially considering his trait is kindness

 

**Flamingskeleton** : so Blue, you can see my above messages. I will be going offline for the both of us now.

 

**Starsans1** : I Wish The Best For You Two!!

 

**Flamingskeleton** : thank you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Red says some hurtful things to Comic and Comic's Grillby uses his account to rant at Red. Grillby and Sci team up to prank Red to teach him a lesson by sending Blue after Red. Grillby Tells Blue the truth and fortunately everyone comes out okay in the end. Grillby tells everyone that he and Comic will stay offline for a while and leaves, ending the chapter.


End file.
